All We Are
by LayKay
Summary: When things get serious between Adam and Fiona, he begins drifting away and she goes on a search for answers.  Adam/Fiona and a little of Eli/Clare.  Complete!  **Epilogue added**
1. Chapter 1

**All We Are**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Adam laid half on top of Fiona on her couch as they kissed, one of his hands tunneled under her shirt and gently caressing the soft skin at her stomach. She moaned against his mouth, arching toward him slightly as her hand reached for his belt buckle.

He didn't seem to notice what she was doing until she had opened his belt. When her fingers dipped into the waistband of his jeans, he ripped his mouth from hers and quickly moved to the other side of the couch.

"Adam?" she asked, sitting up slightly, watching him redo his belt with shaky hands.

He shook his head quickly. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Oh. Adam, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

His eyes widened slightly as he looked at her. "What…"

"A lot of guys have trouble… rising to the occasion." She put her hand on his arm. "It's ok," she told him earnestly. "I'll help you with it." She leaned in to kiss him again, he quickly moved off the couch and nearly pitched them both to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?"

He closed his eyes, running one hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just can't right now." He kissed her quickly then grabbed his jacket before quickly walking out of her apartment.

Once in the hallway, he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, his hands still shaking. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as it rang. "Hey, Eli, can you meet me at The Dot?" He groaned at his friend's response. "I don't care what you doing with Clare, man! I need to talk to you. It's serious."

As Eli spoke he took a deep breath, calming himself down. After a moment, Eli agreed to meet him. "Alright, thanks. In an hour? Yeah, I'll see you there." He flipped his cell phone shut and looked back at the closed door of his girlfriend's apartment before walking away slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this chapter goes a little further into Adam and Fiona's relationship than chapter one… enjoy!

**All We Are**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Adam sat at a table at The Dot, he looked up as Eli walked in, Clare following close behind him. Adam sighed, not bothering to hide the fact he wasn't happy she had tagged along. "Did you really need to bring her?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "I told you we were on a date."

"Clare, no offense but… this is kind of a guy thing."

She nodded, kissing Eli's cheek quickly before leaving the table.

Adam watched her walk to the counter and sit on stool before turning back to Eli. "Man, I wish I could have what you guys have."

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Trouble in paradise?"

"I don't know, dude. When we started dating, Fiona said she didn't want a physical relationship."

"I'm guessing that's changed?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "Everything was fine. You know, earlier we were making out and everything was good then… she started to take my pants off."

Eli's eyes widened slightly as he grimaced at the imagery. "I'm guessing that didn't go over well."

Adam glared at him across the table. "What do you think?"

Eli sighed, running one hand through his hair. "You two have been together a while. Don't you think it might be time to tell her?"

"Yeah. That'll be a fun conversation."

"Look, if things are getting as serious as you say they are, I don't really see another choice. What happened after... um…"

"Nothing. I just… left. I called you."

"You just left? You didn't talk to her at all?"

He shrugged. "What was I supposed to say? 'Don't worry, Fi. I don't have erectile dysfunction, I'm just a chick.'"

"Erectile dysfunction?" He let out a quick laugh. "That's a new way to look at it."

"I think that might be what she thinks." Adam rolled his eyes. "Man, I don't know what to do."

"You like her, right?"

"You know I do."

"From what I've seen, she's crazy about you." A ghost of a smile crept onto Adam's lips. "If she can't accept you for who you are, her loss."

His smile quickly faded. "I don't want to lose her."

"I know. But if she isn't ok with it, isn't it better that you find out now rather than later?"

"I guess," he mumbled. "I just have no idea how to even bring it up."

"Would taking her on Jerry Springer for a big reveal be too dramatic?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Eli shrugged. "Maybe you just need to wait for the right moment to tell her."

"Yeah, because there's so many moments with her that I want to completely ruin."

"Look, man, I honestly don't have a clue how to help you right now."

"Of course you don't. Why would you? You have a perfect girlfriend and a perfect relationship. You'll grow up and have a perfect wedding, move into a perfect house. You guys will have two point five perfect kids and a perfect little yappy dog."

Eli smiled and glanced at Clare before turning back to Adam. "If it makes you feel any better, I doubt we'll get a dog. Clare hates them." Adam glared at him again. "Maybe you and Fiona can have the perfect wedding and the house and the kids and I'm sure Fiona will love an annoying little dog."

"Yeah, except the kid part."

Eli shrugged. "So you can adopt or do artificial insemination or whatever they come up with next."

Adam nodded as his cell phone began to ring. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the name on the display, sighing as he pressed the ignore button.

Eli didn't need to ask who had called him. "You need to talk to her sometime, man."

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. He looked at Clare, who had turned to look at them. "You guys should finish your date."

Eli looked at her as well. "She'll understand if you need to hang out for a while."

"Yeah, I know she'll understand," he said, wishing once more he could have what they have as he stood up. He nodded goodbye to Clare and walked away.

She touched Eli's back as she walked to the table, sitting down next to him. "Is everything ok? He looked pretty upset."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "He's scared of Fiona finding out, how she'll react to it."

She sighed. "Poor Adam. I wish there was something we could do."

"I think we should stay out of it. This is between them."

"I know. I know. I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, I know," he mumbled. "Hey, you don't want a dog, do you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**All We Are**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Adam glanced up as Fiona walked into their art and took her seat next to him. "I called you last night," she told him.

He nodded. "I know," he said, his voice distant. He didn't look at her, instead focusing on a spot on the wall.

She looked at the wall as well, wondering what had suddenly fascinated him about it. "Are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

"No. No. You're perfect." He turned to look at her, putting his hand on top of hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She smiled, but it quickly faded. "So what was last night about?"

His hand slipped off of hers. "I can't talk about this right now," he told her as their teacher walked into the room, drawing their attention to the front of the room.

Fiona didn't take her eyes off her boyfriend until the bell rang. She hardly had time to blink before he was out of his seat and heading for the door. She stood quickly and gathered her things, grabbing his backpack which he'd left on his chair in his hurry to get out of class. Or was it to get away from her?

She slung the backpack over her shoulder and ran to the door, pushing past the students waiting to get into the hallway. Once in the hall, she looked around desperately for Adam, but he was gone.

She went down the hallway toward his locker, where he was standing. The locker was open, but he wasn't taking any books out or putting them in. He was looking at a picture he had pasted to his door. As she got closer, she realized it was a picture of her.

"Having good fantasies, I hope," she said as she stopped behind him.

He didn't say anything or turn around. Or show any sign he had heard her at all.

"Adam," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off quickly, still not looking at her. She dropped his backpack on the floor next to his feet with much more force than necessary. He looked down at the backpack, careful to avoid her eyes. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

She shook her head. "Don't… How am I supposed to not worry? After what happened last night and now? Adam, something is going on with you and it's scaring me."

He sighed. Scaring her was the last thing he wanted to do. He slowly turned to look at her. "You don't need to be scared. I'll be fine. I just need to… figure some stuff out."

"And we're involved in that stuff?"

He looked at the floor, not responding.

She let out a breath. "Oh. I know you said I didn't… but did I do something? I mean, last night I didn't mean to… if you aren't ready…" She spoke quickly, her sentences turning into a quick jumble of words.

He shook his head. "I just need some time, ok?"

"Adam, are you breaking up with me?"

"No," he said quickly, looking back up at her. "Never."

"So… we're taking things slow? Again?"

He nodded as the bell rang. "Sorry."

She nodded as well. "I guess we should get to class?"

"Yep," he mumbled, picking up his backpack and putting it over his shoulder. "I'll see you."

She held her arms out to him. "Hugs?"

He smiled, closing the distance between them. She hugged him tightly, while he only put one arm gently around her waist, leaving the other at his side.

"No PDA. Get to class you two," a teacher said behind them. Adam jumped, though Fiona wasn't in any hurry to release him.

When she finally did loosen her hold on him, she pressed her lips to his. He slowly pulled away, putting his hands on her arms to keep her at a distance. "We'll get in trouble," he mumbled.

She nodded. "I'll see you after class."

"Yeah. Right."

Neither of them moved for a moment, not looking at each other. When Fiona suddenly moved, she brushed his shoulder as she walked past him, nearly knocking him off balance.

He turned to look at her as she walked down empty hallway, watching her disappear around a corner before he closed his locker. He started in the direction of his class, then stopped. He glanced around quickly for a teacher before heading for the exit of the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**All We Are**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Adam paused his video game when the doorbell to his house rang. He got off the couch and walked to the front door, opening it to find Fiona standing on his porch, holding a stack of books under her arm.

"Drew said you went home sick," she told him before he had a chance to speak. "You don't look too sick to me. Or was it one of those twenty-four minute flues?"

He opened his mouth then closed it again. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked, his voice harsher than he intended.

She shoved the textbooks she held into his chest. "I didn't want you to get behind on your homework," she spat at him. She turned on her heel and began to walk away from his house.

Adam dropped the books carelessly onto the floor and ran after her. "Fiona, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I don't want you here but… I told you I need time."

"Yeah, but not much else. I know what happened last night is causing all this. What I don't know is why."

"It's not about you, if that's what you're thinking."

She rolled her eyes. "What else could it be about? We got a little carried away and you freaked."

"That's just because I know you don't want that," he said, deciding half of the truth was better than a complete lie.

"Ok, fair enough. How do you explain this morning?"

He shrugged, shaking his head. "I just… I got freaked out."

"Clearly. Wanna tell me something I don't know?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I am. I just… I've never felt like this about someone before and it scared me." He took a hesitant step towards her. "I don't wanna lose you."

"Adam, you're not gonna lose me." She closed the distance between them, taking one of his hands in each of hers. "What is it, exactly, that you're afraid of?"

"That… that you won't like me anymore when…"

"When what?"

"When you find out… that I'm not the prince you think I am."

"As long as I'm always gonna be your princess."

"Always," he promised. He slowly released her hands and took a step back. "But I'm more like an untouchable. Princesses and untouchables don't belong together."

"Adam…"

He shook his head, continuing to walk backwards. "I'm sorry, Fi. You're always gonna be my princess. I can just never be your prince."

He walked back to his house, leaving her standing on the curb. He sat back down on the couch and started his video game back up. A few minutes later, his cell phone beeped that he had a text message.

_Even if you aren't a prince, you'll always be my knight in shining armor. I'll always be here for you, Sir Adam. – Princess Fiona_


	5. Chapter 5

**All We Are**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Eli walked up to Adam, who was sitting at the counter at The Dot. He sat down next to him with a sigh. "Drowning your sorrows in a frozen mocha?"

Adam looked down at the drink in front of him. "I don't think that's what I ordered," he mumbled. He looked at Eli. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Are you ok?"

Adam shook his head. "We broke up."

"I'm sorry, man. I take it Fiona didn't react well."

"To the break up? No."

"Well, what about…"

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her. I figured if I ended it, neither of us would get hurt."

"Good theory," a voice behind them said, they both turned to see Fiona.

Eli glanced between the couple before pulling his phone from his pocket and holding it to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey Clare." He slid off his stool and began walking away.

"Dude, your phone didn't ring," Adam said.

"Vibrate," Eli said simply as he walked out of the building.

"So, what don't I know this time?" Fiona demanded, walking toward Adam. "And just so you know, getting a break up text in the middle of the night hurts like hell."

"Sorry."

She rolled her eyes, letting out an irritated groan. "I'm sick of you saying you're sorry. I'm sick of your secrets. And I am so sick of you running hot and cold all the time. You want it to be over, Adam? Fine. It's over. We're done."

He swallowed hard as she walked away, glancing around at the restaurant full of people who were all staring at him. It wasn't until the door closed behind her and she began walking down the street that he went after her.

He ran full speed to catch up to her quick stride. "Fiona, wait." He reached for her arm, but she pulled herself free before he could stop her. "Please," he said, placing himself a head of her, standing in her path. "Let me show you something." He reached for her hand, but she pulled away. "Please, come with me."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. Whatever. Show me."

"At my house."

She nodded. "Let's go."

At his house, Adam rooted through old picture boxes as Fiona watched him from the couch. He finally pulled out a picture, holding it so she couldn't see. "I guess really have nothing left to lose at this point," he told her, shrugging slightly, handing the picture to her.

She looked at the girl in the picture as Adam sat on the couch next to her. Something about the girl seemed somehow familiar to her. She looked at Adam, then back at the picture. The identical blue eyes met her wherever she looked. "What… Adam, who is this?"

"That's Gracie."

"You're sister?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a sister. Never did."

"I don't understand," she admitted.

He let out a quick breath. "My name used to be Gracie."

Her eyes went wide as she looked at him again, the picture falling out of her hands. "So, you're…"

"I'm transgender. Female to male. When I turn eighteen, I'm gonna start the operations to make it official but for now… I have the same parts as you."

"This does explain a lot," she mumbled. "How long were you planning on keeping this from me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Really, Adam, did you think I would just never find out?"

"I don't know," he said again. "I was scared of your reaction. That you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you," she told him. "I'll admit, I'm not particularly fond of you at the moment, but it has nothing with… this."

He smiled slightly. "So we can stay friends?"

"Of course we can stay friends." She looked at him for a long moment, then quickly leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I should get home," she whispered, close to his ear.

He turned his head to look at her, their faces inches apart. "Ok," he breathed barely audible.

She smiled then carefully moved away from him. "Nothing's changed," she told him as she stood. "I'll see you later, Sir Adam."

* * *

AN: I just realized, I've never been writing to be continued or anything. Even though she knows know, it's far from the last chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**All We Are**

**Chapter 6  
**

**

* * *

**

"I knew that girl would break his heart," Adam heard his mother say as he walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen.

"Audra, be fair. We don't know the whole story."

He listened silently from behind the wall that joined the living room and kitchen as his parents talked about him and Fiona.

"What else is there to know?" Audra demanded. "She was here and there were pictures of Gracie out. Now suddenly they're broken up. That girl…"

"Fiona," Adam said, stepping out from his hiding place.

His parents both turned to look at him. "What?" his mother asked.

"That girl. Her name's Fiona. And, just so you know, I broke up with her before I told her about Gracie."

"Good," Audra said. "She wasn't a very good person for you to be hanging around with anyway."

Adam shook his head. "We're staying friends, Mom." She rolled her eyes. "I'm lucky she wants to stay friends. I've been acting like such a spaz around her the last few days, I'm lucky she'll even look at me."

His mother rolled her eyes again. "Adam, she is a bad influence on you. Your grades…"

"Have never been better," he interrupted. "She helps me study. Find another reason to hate her. Tell me why I shouldn't want to be with the prettiest girl in school, who for some reason likes me. She's the most open-minded person I know. She's funny and amazing and actually accepts me for who I am."

"Adam, honey, do you really think she's going to want to be with you again knowing… what she knows?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Honestly, I don't know," he told her, with a tiny shrug. "I came down here to tell you I'm going to Eli's. I'm gonna have dinner there." He turned and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Adam, wait," his mother said.

He stopped but didn't turn to look at her, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna listen to more reasons you think Fiona's bad for me, Mom. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back." When Audra opened her mouth again, he shook his head again. "You know what? I'm gonna stay at Eli's. I'll see you tomorrow." He turned again and quickly walked out of the house before his mother had a chance to stop him again.

* * *

AN: I know, I know. Super short chapter. Next one will be longer (like five pages).


	7. Chapter 7

**All We Are**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"You're lucky I know you better than to assume you're taking the walk of shame," Fiona said as she walked up to Adam's locker as he gathered his book for his first class.

He glanced down at himself, he was wearing the same clothes he'd worn to school the day before. He should have known if anyone would notice it would be Fiona. For the first time, he mentally cursed Degrassi for doing away with uniforms.

"I stayed over Eli's last night. I had to get out of my house. I was in such a rush, I forgot to grab an extra shirt."

"And you couldn't have borrowed a shirt from Eli?"

"Yeah, guys don't really do that."

She smiled and nodded. "What happened to make you leave like that anyway?"

"Nothing," he said automatically. "Me and my mom just had a fight and I got sick of it… so I left."

"Yeah, your mom can get a bit intense."

He laughed then nodded.

"Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded again. "Yeah, having a guys' night calmed me down a lot. I really needed it."

"Good," she said, nodding as well. She paused for a moment before she spoke again. "Can we talk about… what you told me yesterday?"

"Yeah. Sure. What about it?"

"I did some research on it last night." She glanced around quickly, then lowered her voice slightly. "About the surgeries. They're… pretty invasive."

He let out a quick laugh. "Yeah. Just a little."

"Are you scared?"

"I wasn't until about two minutes ago," he told her, laughing. "Thanks."

She grimaced. "Sorry."

He shook his head, shrugging silently.

"So, other than me and I'm assuming your family, who else knows?"

He had to give her question some thought. He knew that a hand full of people knew and that many more speculated. He was sure at one point the gossip mill at Degrassi had turned its focus to him, though he never paid attention to what people he didn't know thought of him. "I told Eli and Clare," he finally said. "There was kind of a scene once, a lot of people found out then," he told her, deciding not to go into detail about what happened.

She nodded. "Le passé est le passé." She smiled when he blinked, clearly confused. "The past is the past," she translated. "Time for the present."

He smiled. "And the future."

* * *

AN: I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I decided the next Eli/Adam conversation (that was supposed to be at the beginning of this chapter) would work better later. Whatever chapter that ends up being plopped into will be long because Eli won't shut up. I just have no idea what chapter that will be yet. I somehow got out of order somewhere. I don't know what I posted that I wasn't supposed to post yet or what I forgot to post that should have been posted, but something screwed up. That's what I get for posting in the middle of the night all the time. Oh well.

Annnnd I'm done rambling. All that author's note has proven is that I should stay away from my computer at one in the morning after working a nine hour shift.


	8. Chapter 8

**All We Are**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

Adam glanced toward his bedroom door when someone knocked. He was laying back against his pillows as he read a comic book. "Yeah?"

The door opened and Drew looked in. "Can I come in?"

Adam shrugged then nodded, closing his comic book

"I talked to Fiona," Drew told him as he entered the room, sitting in the computer chair.

"And?"

"And… she seems cool with it."

Adam rolled his eyes. He already knew she was 'cool with it'. They'd had a long talk about just how cool she was with it. It didn't mean she'd ever want to be with him again.

"Look, the other day… what happened with Mom."

"What about it?"

The older boy let out a breath. "Can you really blame her for thinking that Fiona dumped you? I mean, everyone knew…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Never mind."

"Everyone knew what?" Adam demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"That… that it wasn't gonna last with you two."

He slowly sat up and looked at his brother. "What are you talking about, Andrew?"

Drew shook his head. "You know… she's older than you. She's gonna be graduating soon."

"So?"

"So… Adam, she wasn't gonna stay with you after graduation."

He blinked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, dude."

"Did she say that? Is that what you guys talked about? How she was gonna dump me?"

"No."

"Then why would you say that? You don't even know her. Don't act like you do."

"I know her, Adam. We talk sometimes. Not a lot, just sometimes."

"About what?"

"You, mostly. Once we talked about how much she was gonna miss you when she went back to New York. She wanted to know if Mom would be cool with you visiting."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Drew shrugged. "Mostly like that. About how she never met someone like you and how awesome you are. I guess Holly J got sick of hearing about you all the time."

He smiled, but it quickly faded. "And from that, you got that she was gonna dump me?"

"She said she didn't want a long distance thing."

He sighed. "So that's it then? There's no point in even trying to get her back?"

"I don't know, man. I don't know what's in her head. Maybe she'll change her mind about the distance."

Adam flopped back onto his bed. "First she'll have to change her mind about me."

Drew nodded and stood slowly. "I don't know much, but I know girls. When they're in love, it's obvious. It was obvious."

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**All We Are**

**Chapter 9**

_She loves me. _Adam couldn't help but smile as he thought about his conversation with his brother. If Drew was right, as he usually was about girls, Fiona loved him.

He looked up as Fiona walked into the art room, he sat up straighter as she sat down next to him. She raised one eyebrow. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah," he answered instantly. "Why?"

"You're sitting weird."

He sighed as he slouched again. "Um… so, I talked to Drew."

She shook her head, clearly not seeing the significance of his statement. "And?"

"He uh… he told me some stuff and I thought maybe we could try… us again." She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could. "I mean, I know it's weird with my… situation but I think we can deal with it. I hope we can, at least. Because… I think I love you."

She blinked once. "What?"

"After Drew told me, I started thinking and I realized…

"Wait," she said quickly. "Drew told you what?"

He sighed, wishing he could hear her say the words without prompting. "He said you love me."

She stared at him for a moment, then looked at the table. "Oh," she said simply.

"Fi, I love you," he told her, his voice more confident this time as he reached over to touch her hand.

She looked at their hands for a moment before carefully pulling her hand away from his. "Adam, you need to understand, after everything I've been through it's hard for me… I can't just throw words like that around."

"You think I don't mean it?"

"I don't know," she told him. "You kept who you are from me. I was honest with you from the beginning. You know everything about me."

"You know everything about me too," he said quickly.

"Because you got cornered. You told me you didn't know when you'd tell me."

"I thought you were ok with it."

"I am ok with it. It's who you are, how could I not be ok with it? What I'm not ok with, is you feeling like you can't tell me things. People in love don't do that to each other."

"Ok, I get it," he said quickly. "From now on, no more secrets."

She shook her head. "There is no from now on, Adam. I told you, I just want to be friends."

"I thought…"

"You thought everything would change overnight? Things don't work that way. This isn't a fairytale," she told him, keeping her voice gentle.

"So that's it then? It's over?"

She sighed. "Adam, you broke up with me, remember? You're the one who didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. Don't make me into the bad guy here."

"I wasn't trying to," he told her, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm not saying never, ok? I'm just saying… not now. We need to trust each other."

"You can trust me, Fiona."

She shook her head. "No, I can't. Not anymore."

to be continued…

* * *

AN: this is the chapter that got lost two chapters ago… or at least this conversation was part of it. Fiona wasn't quite as harsh in the other version of this chapter, but the other version also had Eli and he kept Adam out of the hole he dug himself into. Yeah... he wasn't as stupid in the other version either. But the other one was also the end of the story...


	10. Chapter 10

**All We Are**

**Chapter 10**

"What's wrong?" Eli asked as he and Clare sat down across from Adam at their lunch table. He was staring blankly at his tray without touched the food.

"I'm such an idiot," he mumbled.

"Yeah, we heard what happened with you and Fiona."

He looked up at his friends. "How?"

"Dude, you dropped the L-bomb on her during class. People heard. People also heard the ensuing fight."

"We didn't fight," Adam said quickly. "We talked… kind of loudly at times, but we didn't fight."

"I heard she slapped you," Clare told him.

"What? No. We just talked."

"Ok, so you told her you love her, while you're broken up. I'm guessing she didn't say it back."

Adam looked at Eli silently for a moment, then looked back at his tray. "Not exactly."

"What did she say?" Clare wondered. "Exactly."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "That she doesn't trust me."

"Can you really blame her?" she asked.

Adam looked at Eli. "Dude."

"What?" Eli asked, glancing between his friend and his girlfriend.

Adam simply nodded toward Clare.

"Hey, don't drag me into the dog house with you. She's got a point."

"Ok, Yoda," Adam began, looking at Clare again. "How do I make her trust me again?"

"Trust is earned, not made," she said. "Much to learn, you have."

Adam looked at Eli again.

"What? You're the one who made her watch Star Wars."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Guys, come on, I'm in crisis here. How do I get her back?"

Clare shook her head. "I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience."

"He will learn patience," Eli said, turning to look at Clare. "Was I any different, when you taught me?"

Adam rolled his eyes again, finally deciding to play along. "I'll give it a try…"

"No!" Clare and Eli said together. "Do or do not. There is no try."

to be continued…

* * *

AN: Adam walked right into that one. He's just full of bad decisions lately, isn't he? This is why I should not be allowed to watch Star Wars. This chapter was originally a little more serious. Then I had to go and start (mis)quoting Star Wars. "Trust is earned, not made" isn't a Yoda quote, but it's Yoda-ish.

Game time! Cookies (and possibly a fic) to the first person who can pull out the real SW quotes and name the movie and characters the quotes are from. Because I'm that bored.

AN 2: now that I'm on break from school, I should have more time to write, so the chapters will get longer. Possibly.


	11. Chapter 11

**All We Are**

**Chapter 11**

Adam walked out of his English class, looking instinctually to his right, where Fiona's locker was. He did a double take when he saw Fitz leaning against the locker next to hers as they talked. He watched as Fitz smiled, taking a step towards her.

Adam shook his head and began to turn the other way, stopping when he saw Fitz lean towards her. He dropped his backpack and quickly rushed over to them, shoving the older boy away from his ex.

"What the hell?" Fitz demanded as Adam shoved him into a locker.

"Adam, stop!" He heard Fiona yell, but ignored her as he shoved Fitz again.

Fitz shoved him back, throwing him onto the ground. "What's your problem, freak? Scared Fiona might want a real guy?"

Adam stood again and lunged toward Fitz, sending them both onto the ground. Fitz's fist collided with Adam's face. Adam rolled away from him, covering his bloody mouth with one hand. Fitz pinned him down on his back. "Come on, fight like the man you think you are!"

Fitz raised his fist to hit him again, but Fiona's hand caught his arm. "I learned Brazilian Jiu-Jitzu from Antonio Braga Neto. I can snap your wrist right now. Get off him," she demanded.

Fitz looked up at her for a moment before standing. "Guess we know who was the man in this relationship. Call me if you wanna hook up with a guy who can fight his own battles," he told her as he walked away.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she leaned down toward Adam.

Adam shook his head, his ears ringing. "I didn't know you knew Jiu-Jitzu."

She smiled as she sat on the floor next to him. "I don't. I remember you talking about him once. I couldn't think of another way to get him off of you."

"Well, thanks," he said as he wiped some blood off his swollen lip.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I think so."

"Good. Then let's talk about how much of an idiot you are, going after Fitz. Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you to get mixed up with Fitz."

"I've known him a lot longer than you have. Trust me, I know how he is. It was never gonna happen. Even if you didn't step in to defend my honor. Besides, we were just talking."

"I saw the way he was looking at you," he told her. "I had to do something."

She smiled. "My knight in shining armor. Even if you do act like a retard in tin foil sometimes."

He smiled, then touched the cut in his lip. "Ow," he whimpered.

"Come here," she said, turning his head to look at the cut. She touched his lip gently. "It's a little swollen, but the cut's not that bad. You'll be fine."

"So, um… about the other day in art class… I was stupid."

"Stupidity happens. Granted, it's been happening an awful lot lately with you."

He laughed. "Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"I didn't say it to make you feel better. I said it because it's true."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Fi. I know I've been a spaz lately but… I've never felt like this about someone before."

She closed her eyes. "Adam," she sighed.

"I know. I know. We're just friends. I'm trying. I just have no idea how to act around you."

"Is being yourself so hard? I liked the old Adam. The Adam who held me when I cried, the Adam I could tell anything to. This Adam lies and is cold and…"

"Stupid?" he suggested for her.

"Yeah. And stupid."

He sighed as the bell rang. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked carefully.

"That depends. Which Adam are you?"

"I don't think the lying, cold, stupid Adam walks people to class. He probably can't find the way there."

to be continued…

* * *

AN: Adam's finally starting to dig himself out of his hole! I promise, this story will get much less WTF after Christmas, when I start working normal hours again and stop writing chapters at one in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**All We Are**

**Chapter 12**

"So have you heard back from NYU yet?" Holly J asked as she and Fiona walked through the mall.

"No," Fiona said simply.

"You don't sound too worried. Graduation's in two months. Don't you think it's getting a little late?"

Fiona shrugged. "I got into TU."

"Toronto? I didn't even know you applied there."

Fiona nodded. "After me and Adam started dating. I thought maybe I'd want to stay close."

Holly J stopped walking and grabbed Fiona's arm so she stopped as well. "Tell me you applied to NYU."

"I did," she told her. "After the deadline," she added slowly.

"You missed the deadline? Fiona, what were you thinking?"

"Relax, it's not the end of the world. I'll just spend a semester abroad and reapply in the spring."

"You can't. If you don't keep going, you'll lose momentum and you won't go anywhere." Holly J shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you threw away NYU for a guy. A guy who's not even…"

"You better not finish that sentence the way I think you are," Fiona threatened.

"You guys broke up," Holly J told her.

"I remember. I was there," Fiona quipped.

"And you gave up an amazing school for him."

"I didn't give up anything for him, _Mom_. Despite what you may think, I can always go."

Holly J rolled her eyes.

"Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing for Sav?"

"I didn't do the same thing for Sav," Holly J stated. "I'm going to Yale, remember?"

"I know, but can you honestly say you didn't think of staying close to be with him?"

Holly J opened her mouth then closed it again. "That's different," she finally said. "Sav and I could actually have a future together."

"And Adam and I can't?"

"You broke up," Holly J said again.

Fiona crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Fiona, really. He's… younger than you."

"That's all you can come up with? Really?"

"He hurt you," Holly J said simply.

Fiona blinked once, looking down. "So, people hurt each other. Declan hurt you, you hurt Sav. Adam tried so hard… he didn't want to hurt me. That's why he broke up with me."

"So he hurt you because he didn't want to hurt you? Yeah, he's definitely a guy."

"I know it makes no sense, but maybe it's just because you don't know him like I do. He keeps things bottled up so when everything finally comes out, it's like an explosion. He doesn't really know how to handle it so he acts before he thinks."

"Why are you defending him?"

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Just because we aren't together any more doesn't mean I don't still care about him. He's been there for me through so much and he's supported me through everything. Maybe if you took a minute out to actually talk to him you'd see how amazing he is."

"Ok, I'm sorry," Holly J said quickly. "I didn't realize how much he meant to you."

"You never asked."

"Alright, in that case, I'm asking." Fiona looked at her friend and raised her eyebrows before Holly J continued. "Do you love him?"

"We're just friends."

"Fiona, please. You just spent ten minutes talking about how great he is. You are not just friends."

Fiona sighed. "It's complicated," she said after a moment. "So much has happened in the last few weeks. We both need time to just… cool down."

"You're avoiding the question. I asked if you love him, not what your Facerange relationship status is."

Fiona was silent for a moment. "I can't imagine my life without him."

Holly J raised her eyebrows and nodded. "I think you just answered my question."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: I felt like throwing in a little Fiona/Holly J time since every other chapter has either been Adam/Fiona or Adam/Eli/Clare, so instead of another chapter of what we already know about how Adam feels, I wanted to get in Fiona's head for a little while.


	13. Chapter 13

**All We Are**

**Chapter 13**

Fiona looked up as Adam walked to her locker before school. "Hey," she said as he stopped next to her. "How's you lip?"

He automatically touched his bottom lip. "It's fine," he told her, a little distantly. "Holly J called me last night."

She quickly looked back into her locker. "Oh?"

"She said you didn't apply to NYU because of me."

She rolled her eyes. "I applied."

"Yeah, too late. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? Adam, there's nothing to tell. I missed the deadline. It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, but if you missed it because of me..."

"I didn't miss it because of you," she interrupted. She sighed then shook her head. "Ok, well, not all because of you. My parents decided I would go to NYU the first time I picked up sketch pad. I was five. For once in my life, I wanted to make my own decision."

He sighed. He knew all about controlling parents. "They only want what's best for you."

"I know. I never never had a choice though. It was always going to NYU. Never UCLA or the Fashion Institute of Technology or any other school. NYU. That was it."

"So you blew it on purpose?"

She nodded slowly. "Holly J wouldn't have understood."

"She told me you applied to Toronto. You know, they have really shitty art program."

"Yeah, this place isn't exactly a hot spot for fashion."

"Not so much."

"Toronto was just back up anyway," she told him. "I'm waiting on FIT. It's in New York, so I'd still be close to home"

He blinked. "Oh," he said after a moment. "I... I thought you wanted to go to Toronto because..." he began, but trailed off. "Never mind."

"I did," she said. "Because of you. But when I applied to FIT, I found out they have a great computer animation program."

He let out a breath. She'd thought about them going to college together. "Right," he whispered.

"So," she said after a moment of silence. "What else did you and Holly J talk about?" she asked, worried about how much she had told Adam about their conversation.

"Not much. Holly J did most of the talking," he told her. He thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Actually, she yelled more than she talked, about how you gave up everything for me and I just broke your heart."

"Adam," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"I know I hurt you, Fi and I'm so sorry. I know I'm like a broken record... always saying I'm sorry then never proving it, but I am. I told you, I'm bad at stuff like this."

She nodded slowly. "We both are."

He smiled. "I can't change the way I feel about you but I'd rather be friends than not have you in my life at all."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not staying in Toronto after graduation, Fiona. I know you don't want to and I only want what's best for you."

She smiled and hugged him. "You're a great friend."

"I know," he laughed, hugging her back tightly.

She laughed as well and slowly released him. She looked at him as she stepped away from him, then pressed her lips to his.

When she pulled away, he was staring at her, his mouth hanging open. "Um..." he began, unable to think coherently. The bell rang and he shook his head. "Class. We... we need to get to class."

She shook her head. "We need to talk." She held her hand out for his.

He blinked once then slowly took her hand, following her out of the school.

to be continued...

* * *

AN: my computer got a major virus on it the other day, which is why this chapter is a little (ok, really) weird. I'm trying to finish this story up fairly quickly. Right now, this will end up being 15 chapters plus an epilouge and a possible sequel will be up after the problems with my computer are solved.


	14. Chapter 14

**All We Are**

**Chapter 14**

"Thanks," Fiona said as Adam put a cup of coffee in front of her. She stared down into her cup, not looking at him.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked after a moment, looking out the window they were sitting next to.

She looked at him. He'd said nearly the same thing the first time she kissed him. _"Why did you do that?" _For a moment, she was worried he didn't like her in that way.

"I wanted to." She gave him the same answer she'd given him nearly five months ago. Back then, Adam had kissed her before she had a chance to complete the sentence. Now he couldn't look at her.

"You spent three weeks telling me we're just friends."

"I know. But the other day when I talked to Holly J... it made me realize... that I love you."

His head snapped up to look at her. He blinked rapidly, unable to form a coherent thought. "I love you too," he finally said, though it sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"You know I love you," he told her. He'd said the words to her less than a week ago. "What happened to just friends?"

"I don't think we can ever be just friends. We tried it. It doesn't work."

He smiled, looking down at his coffee again. "So this whole broken up thing..."

"Not for us," she said. "I vote it never happens again."

He looked at her, still smiling. "What happens after you graduate?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. It's two months away."

He sighed. She'd said two months as if they had all the time in the world left. Part of him wanted to tell her it was _only_ two months. Less than eight weeks. A bigger part of him agreed with her. It was two months they would have together.

"We should make the best of the time we have," she said, reaching across the table to take his hands.

He smiled, though it didn't quite meet his eyes as he squeezed her hands. "So we're back together?"

"I think so." She tilted her head, silently asking him the same question.

"All I ever wanted is to be with you," he told her simply.

"Good we're on the same page."

He smiled and leaned across the table to kiss her quickly.

"I missed that," she whispered as he pulled away.

"Now what? Movies, early lunch?"

She checked her watch quickly. "School," she told him. "I can't miss English again."

* * *

"Dude," Eli said as Adam sat down across from him at lunch. "Where have you been all day?"

Adam shrugged. "Around," he said simply.

"Care to be more specific?"

"Not really," Adam told him.

"Ok, what about..." Eli began, but stopped speaking when Fiona sat down next to Adam. "Um... hey."

"Hi," she said quickly before turning to Adam. "I got us extra fries."

"Sweet." Adam picked a French fry off the top of the large pile on her tray.

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Did I miss something?"

Adam looked at Fiona and smiled then shrugged. "Not much."

"Hey," Clare said as she sat down next to Eli. "What's going on?" she asked when she saw Fiona sitting close to Adam.

"Not much, apparently," Eli told her.

"We got back together," Fiona told them, linking her fingers through Adam's under the table

"Finally," Eli said. "I don't know how much longer I could have dealt with your moping, dude."

"We were only broken up three weeks," Fiona said defensively.

"Three weeks, two days and 16 hours," Adam corrected.

Eli rolled his eyes. "How many minutes?"

"About thirty," Fiona said without missing a beat.

Adam laughed and squeezed her hand gently. "I love you."

She smiled, turning to look at him. "Love you too." She kissed him softly.

Clare blinked and looked at Eli. "What did I miss?"

"They got back together," Eli said simply.

"Yeah, I got that much but I still feel like I missed something."

"Oh. She brought him extra fries."

Clare stared at him and shook her head.

"What? That's all I know."

"If you wanna know, you can ask us," Adam said.

"I thought about it," Eli told him. "But she had your tongue."

Clare smacked Eli in the arm and looked at Adam and Fiona. "What happened?"

Fiona shrugged. "We tried the friend thing and it didn't work. We were both miserable."

"Yeah, I apparently act like an idiot when I'm miserable."

"What's your excuse the rest of the time?" Eli quipped.

* * *

AN: this chapter actually had *gasp* two scenes! Next chapter will be the last, then an epilouge.


	15. Chapter 15

**All We Are**

**Chapter 15**

Fiona sighed when Adam's cell phone rang for the fifth time in half an hour. "Ok, it was funny before. Now it's just getting annoying," she said, as she sat up straight so he could get his cell phone off the coffee table. She was curled up against him with his arms wrapped around her as they watched a movie.

"Sorry," he mumbled, sending another one of his mother's calls to voicemail then turned his phone off and tossed it back onto the table. "No more interruptions."

"Until your mom comes over here and breaks down my door."

"She thinks I'm at Eli's," he told her slowly.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "What happened to no more secrets?"

"From each other. This is a lie about us... for us. You know my mom would freak if she knew we were back together."

"You mean she doesn't find me lovely and charming?" she asked, knowing she wasn't one of Mrs. Torres' favorite people. "When are you gonna tell her?"

He shrugged. "Maybe when we get married," he joked, putting his arm around her again.

She pulled away from him again to look at him. "Married? You... you want to get married?"

He blinked. Did he really say that? "Someday, maybe."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She kissed him softly, but it quickly deepened. Suddenly, they were horizontal on the couch with Adam laying half on top of her as they kissed.

He couldn't help but think about the last time they were like this. They'd broken up. He forced those thoughts from his head when the door bell rang. It was different now.

Fiona groaned audibly as he sat up. "Hold that thought," she told him as she got off the couch to answer the door. He watched as she received an envelope and thanked the delivery man before closing the door. She turned to look at him, holding the envelope as if it weighed a thousand pounds.

"Was is it?" he asked, worried.

"Plane tickets," she whispered. "To Italy."

"Italy? Like... Europe Italy?"

She nodded. "Holly J and I are going over the summer. Honestly, we made the plans so long ago I kind of forgot about it."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"A week after graduation."

He squeezed his eyes shut and put his face into his hands.

"We started planning this before I even met you," she told him, quickly sitting down next to him. "You knew I was leaving after I graduated." She touched his back gently, he got off the couch and began pacing the living room floor, running his hands through his hair

"I just thought we'd be on the same continent," he told her.

"It's only for a few months."

"And then you're going to New York. We're never going to see each other again."

She got off the couch and walked over to him. "We will. We'll find a way." She put her arms slowly around his waist. "Even if I need to swim across the Atlantic Ocean."

The corner of his mouth curled up into a tiny smile. "Swimming's a little dangerous. I think Google maps would suggest a kayak."

She smiled. "I promise, we'll see each other." She paused for a moment before her face lit up. "You can come with me."

"What?"

"To Italy," she said excitedly. "I can get another plane ticket for you. Then we can spend the whole summer together. Just you and me and Rome..."

"And Holly J, the Pope," he said, shaking his head. "I really don't want to hone-in on your girl time. Besides, my mom would never let me go."

"Holly J will get over it. So will the Pope. We can deal with your mom."

"Can we?" he asked doubtfully.

She nodded. "You see, a summer in Italy would be an educational experience," she began as if she were giving a rehearsed speech. "We would see artwork by some of the greatest artists that ever lived, as well as ruins from the oldest surviving city. Not to mention the intercultural experiences we'd gain."

He raised his eyebrows. "I swear, you can sell shoes to a man with no feet."

She smiled proudly. "And, obviously, Holly J and I will be sleeping in a hotel room far away from yours. Or at least that's what we'll tell your mom," she told him with a quick wink.

He smiled, thinking about the two of them alone in a posh hotel room in Italy all summer. The idea of what might happen in that hotel room both scared and excited him.

"You know what we need to do first, right?"

He shook his head, coming down from his fantasies, and looked at her. "What?"

"We need to tell your mother we're back together and, while we're at it, we might as well tell her about Italy."

"Yeah, rip the bandaid off," he mumbled.

* * *

"Spending the summer in Italy would really be more for educational value than anything else," Fiona said, standing in Adam's living room next to him. His parents sat on the couch next to Drew, who looked amused. "Adam would get a chance to see some of the greatest pieces of art ever and, as an artist, that experience could be invaluable to him."

Adam looked at Fiona, then to his parents. His father nodded while his mother sighed. "You would be unchaperoned?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"Of course not," Fiona said quickly. "One of the most responsible people I know will be coming with us. She's very close with my mother."

Adam smiled, trying to hold back laughter as she danced around the fact that their "chaperon" was Holly J, who definitely wouldn't be spending her time watching them.

Audra looked at Omar, who simply nodded. She sighed and looked back at the young couple. "I expect straight As. Not one B. Not even a B-plus."

Adam looked taken aback for a moment and shook his head, then quickly nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he said quickly. "So I can go?"

"Not one step out of line," Omar warned. "One missed curfew, one call from school, the trip's off."

Adam nodded and looked at Fiona, who was smiling broadly. She kissed his cheek quickly. "Guess you'd better hit the books," she whispered close to his ear.

THE END

* * *

AN: another double scene! There's technically one more chapter, but it serves as a epilogue for this story and/or a prologue for the sequel. It fits better in the time line with this story, so it'll be posted with this story.


	16. Epilogue

**All We Are**

**Epilogue**

"Which one?" Adam asked, holding up two dress shirts for Fiona to look at. She was sitting on his bed, helping him pick out clothes for the trip to Italy.

"The blue one," she told him. "I really wish you had started packing before."

"I would be done if you would be ok with going to McDonald's instead of suit-and-tie restaurants to eat."

"You don't go to Italy to eat at McDonald's," she told him. He held up another shirt, she wrinkled her nose at it. "Ew, no." He looked at the shirt, wondering what was wrong with it, and threw it into the reject pile. "And FYI shoving five pairs of shorts, three pairs of jeans, ten t-shirts and a hoodie into a duffel bag is not considered packing. Impressive, but not packing."

He turned away from his closet to look at her. "You counted my clothes?"

"You need to pack more t-shirts anyway," she told him. "We're gonna be gone for three months." She got off his bed and went to his closet. She began pulling clothes out, shoving them into his arms.

"You want me to pack all these?" he asked, becoming weighed down as she continued to build onto the pile.

"No."

He rolled his eyes and dumped the clothes carelessly onto the floor.

She pulled two suits out of his closet and handed them to him. "Pack these with my dresses in the hang bag."

He nodded and put them carefully on his bed, he knew she'd kill him if they got wrinkled.

She looked doubtfully at the suitcase on his bed, then back to his closet. "I guess there's enough there. We'll just have to do laundry."

"We?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, you and Holly J."

He smiled. "Are you sure Holly J's cool with me coming with you guys?" He'd asked that question several times.

"She'll get over it. It's not like there's not plenty of activities the three of us can do together."

The front door slammed shut and they both froze. They had been walking on eggshells for months, making sure Mrs. Torres found no reason to not allow Adam to go to Italy. He'd gotten all As on his final report card, they'd cut several dates short to insure that he'd be home in time for his curfew and they'd both been on their best behavior at school. They knew if either of them wound up in Mr. Simpson's office for any reason, his mother would find out and ruin their chances of a summer together.

She'd gotten into the Fashion Institute of Technology in New York and, while she promised to visit on breaks, they wouldn't get to see each other enough. They both needed this summer.

Now, one week before they would leave, everything could go up in smoke because they were alone in his room.

Neither of them breathed when they heard the top step creak as someone came up stairs. For a moment, Fiona considered hiding under Adam's bed. But it was too late.

Drew looked into the room, his eyes narrow. "What's going on?"

Adam released a quick breath. "We were just packing. Are Mom or Dad home?"

Drew shook his head. "Not yet. You still have about fifteen minutes."

Fiona sighed. "I'm going downstairs." She walked quickly out of the room. She knew Drew wouldn't tell on them, but no way was she going to risk getting caught in Adam's room by their parents.

Drew smiled as he watched Fiona walk down the hall. "Just packing, huh? You guys seemed awfully nervous to be just packing."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Andrew."

"What? You guys were alone in your room, you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

Adam glanced at his bed, which was full of piles of clothes. "Yeah, I do. If you must know, we're waiting."

Drew smirked. "Yeah, I guess you have to given your... situation. Do you even know how to?"

Adam rolled his eyes again. He and Fiona had discussed sex and how to go about it, deciding they would figure out it out together. In Italy. "I'm sure I can figure it out," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend's waiting." He knew his parents would get wonder why Fiona was alone downstairs while both boys were upstairs when they came home. He walked quickly past Drew and down the steps to join Fiona.

* * *

AN: and with that, All We Are has officially ended. The first chapter of the sequel will be up in the next few days. It's going to be about Adam and Fiona (and Holly J)'s adventures in Italy. I haven't decided what the rating's going to be yet, either T or M, so... consider that a warning as to what could be there ;)


End file.
